Memoirs of a Broken Angel
by Starlight Alchemist
Summary: It's been months since Ed and Al had been to New Heissgart and seen the Eiselsteins. What happens when Ed and Al go back accidentally and run into the flower girl once again? Will they discover something about Armony they never knew before? EdxArm
1. Curse of the Trains

Hey guys! I've wanted to write a Broken Angel fanfic for so long, and now I finally know what it's going to be about! If you haven't played FullMetal Alchemist: And the Broken Angel and you haven't gotten past episode 25 of FMA, you may not want to read this. There's spoilers.

The story starts off between episodes 25 and 26 of FMA, which is why it might seem familiar in the beginning because I copied the end of episode 25 to start off my fanfic.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

It was the late afternoon, the sky was blue and with every passing minute began to fade to a deep orange. The sun drifted down the sky towards the West horizon slowly and the light slowly and fleetingly disappeared. The ground was rumbling and speeding by beneath a solitary train that sped down the tracks towards the city of Central. Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse, and their friend Winry were three of the passengers on this train sitting together in one booth and chatting about their good friends the Hughes family.

"Mmh. I guess that's what they call a 'Mother's Touch'. I could eat this stuff all day," said the young State Alchemist, who was eating a slice of pie that Gracia had prepared for the three of them.

Winry smiled, thinking fondly of them. "That Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and their cute little daughter, Elysia--that had to be the perfect family."

"Yeah," Al chimed in.

"C'mon," Edward said, "perfect? The guy's nosy and obsessed with his kid! He's annoying!" With that, Edward opened his mouth wide and shoved down almost the rest of the pie, smiling afterwards at the pleasant taste and feeling replenished.

"You like him," Al said tauntingly, "he came to see us all the time."

"Yeah," Edward sighed, "but he's always complaining about how busy he is. I'm telling you, that big goof doesn't make any sense!"

Alphonse sat silent for a moment, then chimed in once more. "Why do you think he cares about us so much, though? Seriously."

"Beats me…" Edward said casually and stared out the window.

Winry looked at him with a slight remorse. "Really, Ed. You'd better tell him thanks when you get back to Central."

As the train passed another platform, Edward continued to look out the train's window. Suddenly, there was a blur that caught Ed's attention. As he looked to the platform, he saw a familiar face. A man smiling affectionately and waving as though to say good-bye. As he looked closer, he realized who the man was. Could it be… Maes Hughes? Was his mind playing tricks on him he wondered? His golden eyes widened in surprise and he blinked with an expression of confusion on his face.

After the train had passed the platform, Edward leaned out the train's window and looked back for a moment, staring in awe and curiosity.

"Ed…?" Winry called to him curiously as he came back inside and sat down.

"Did you see something, Brother?" Al asked.

Edward sat, still staring out the window with his right arm resting on the edge. After a moment, he turned to his brother and replied, "No." Then, he shoved the remainder of the slice of pie into his mouth and gave a broad smile while chewing it down.

The three sat in silence for a while after that. Edward had just finished off the last slice of pie, Winry was either just sitting silently or chatting quietly with Al, and Al didn't speak too much when spoken to. Edward just sat quietly after he finished eating and stared out the window, thinking to himself.

The same thing. It must have been months ago that he and his brother were on a train just like this one heading back to Central. Only this time, they weren't being accompanied by their large but ever-so-excitable military escort Alex Louis Armstrong, but their childhood friend Winry. He was actually glad that Winry was with them, although she could be rather excitable at times as well. They hadn't seen her in a while, and Edward knew that she was always happy when they visited each other. They did get to see each other sometimes, but it was usually just to get his automail repaired. Winry was always a good friend to them, almost like an older sister. She worried a bit too much and sometimes did things that were irrational, but he knew it was just because she was trying to help. Ed tried to make sure she didn't know too much about what they were doing because he knew that she would probably try to stop them or get too worked up.

Edward thought back for a moment about the last time he had been on a train to Central with his brother and Armstrong. They were sitting quietly when suddenly, there was an announcement on the PA. The train had been taken over by some new communist-socialite-terrorist group. He was convinced that someone had put a curse on him and Al, because they always seem to board trains that get hijacked. After beating down the bad guys, Edward had climbed onto the roof with his brother and they faced off with the group's leader. _What was his name…?_ Ed wondered. _Genz Bresslau… yeah, that was it. Some freak with an automail arm and a Mohawk bigger than his ego._ He tried to lead a team of criminals and defamed ex-military troops to Heissgart in order to help Professor Wilhelm Eiselstein with his research. Apparently they were calling for criminals from all over to go there. Edward's thoughts got derailed as he remembered Professor Eiselstein. He was an old friend of Izumi's who lived in Heissgart with his daughter Selene. Selene was about Ed and Al's age when they met her. It must've been years ago, though. It was while they were staying with their teacher after training on Yock Island. Selene was a very anti-social girl… or perhaps she was just shy. But when Ed and Al had come to visit the Professor a few months ago in New Heissgart, they were reluctant to find out she had died. In her place was her supposed 'younger sister' Armony.

… _Armony…_ Edward thought back on his adventures with the red-headed girl. She was spunky, rowdy, immature, loud, and annoying… but still. Ed couldn't help but feel he had lost a big part of himself when she had died. After all, she was his apprentice. He taught her everything she knew about Alchemy. Her father wouldn't let her learn it, and Edward thought at the time that it was just because he was strict and she wasn't very good at it. But later he had realized that it was because of the Philosopher's Catalyst.

Armony was a chimera of sorts. When the Professor was working in his laboratory, Selene had joined him in hopes of helping. Unfortunately, she had been caught in a rebound and was bound to the Philosopher's Catalyst, which mutated her into a different person. This is how Armony was born.

Armony had grown up believing that she was Selene's younger sister. She even had memories of playing with her. Armony would visit Selene's grave periodically and leave an Etherflower there for her in respect. However, she didn't know that the grave was barren, for Selene no longer existed.

"Brother…?" came Al's gentle voice.

Ed was torn from his thoughts and turned sharply to look at Al and Winry who seemed concerned about him.

"Are you alright?" Al asked.

"… Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking…" he responded. For some reason, he felt Al knew what he was thinking about.

"Edward…" Winry said, staring at him solemnly for a moment. She knew that Ed probably wouldn't say what was on his mind, so she abandoned her anxiety and turned away. She stared off at the distance, losing herself in her own thoughts just as Ed had done.

After another moment passed by, the train shook slightly. The ride was going less smooth, as though there was something wrong with the conductor in the front car. All of the passengers turned their attention away from what they were doing as a loud screeching sound came over the PA system. Many covered their ears and winced from the sound. After a few seconds of the microphone crackling, a man's voice began to announce.

"Attention passengers: this train has now been taken over by the Marlux Liberal Federation. You are officially now our hostages."

Winry gasped slightly, nervous like all the other passengers of this terrifying news.

Edward just sighed and crossed his arms nonchalantly. He whined in an annoyed matter, "Oh man, again?! I can't believe it, every time we're on a train it gets hijacked!"

The man's voice came over the PA again. "Everyone just stay seated and don't try anything funny! If you try and stop us, we'll derail this whole train!"

Alphonse chuckled slightly and hunched over timidly. "Brother… I think you were right. Someone must have put a curse on us."

Edward rose to his feet and stretched a bit, groaning as though he had just awoken from a nap. "Well," he said, "I guess we'd better go see what this is all about…"

His brother nodded. "Right," Al said and rose to his feet as well.

"Huh!" Winry looked at the two of them in surprise. "Wait a minute, you're just gonna go up there after what he just said?!"

Edward laughed a little and grinned at her. "Winry," he said reassuringly, "you've gotta be kidding me! These guys are all alike, just a bunch of cowards who are willing to do anything to get what they need. Trust us, we'll be fine."

Winry glowered at the two of them for a moment, hoping to change their minds. After a short, silent moment, she realized that her efforts were to no avail. "Alright, fine," she said with a sigh. "Just be careful…"

The other passengers stared as the two Elrics began to head to the next car. They began to mutter skeptically to each other, worried if the terrorists would really follow up on derailing the train.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know!! And no flaming because you will be reported. :D


	2. Mysterious Meeting

Oddly enough, I'm surprised that only a couple people are reading this. But at the same time, not a lot of people know who Armony is. And a lot of people who know who she is don't like her. So if you think about it, it's not too surprising. I am so grateful that someone is reading this though! Thank you guys for your motivational comments. I'm so sorry this took so long to post, my laptop had a virus and was being fixed. Happens to me a lot... TT.TT But yeah, chapter two! Whoo hoo! Hope you guys like this, it's hot off the press! (Lol.) I just finished it a moment ago.

A COOKIE FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THE ANSWER TO ED'S QUESTION AT THE END IS!! :D

* * *

Ed and Al stepped outside the door that connected their car to one closer to the front. It was much noisier and windier outside.  
"Are you sure Winry will be ok by herself?" Al asked his brother in a concerned tone.  
Ed nodded. "She'll be fine. We've gotta get to the bottom of this whole thing, so there's not much we can do anyway."

Both of them then looked down to see that the train was now crossing over water. The boys looked at each other and gave reassuring nods as each of them crossed over to the next car. They opened the door a crack slowly and peeked inside. A thuggish looking man with a gun stood in the car with all of the passengers tied up.

A young woman--she appeared to be a teenager, not too far from Ed's age--who sat tied up on the ground at the man's feet. She wore sandals, baggy pants, and a tank with a paper-boy type hat on her head. All of her hair was held up in the hat, but her pinkish-red bangs stuck out from the front. With her pinkish-red eyes (which matched her hair), glared up at him. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

The man looked down to her and smirked slightly. "Times are getting tougher, honey. Everyone needs to find some way to make a little extra dough…"

Her glare narrowed and she shouted to him with a hatred burning behind her voice, "That's what this is all about?! You're pathetic! Even the criminals these days are just getting to be cowards more and more with each passing day! You and your goons will never get away with this."

The man's smirk fled and he glared at her. He raised his gun to her head and, upon seeing the terror on her face, grew pleasure and smiled maliciously. "You little punk, I bet you won't say that again when I have this gun to your head."

Ed and Al looked at each other and closed the door without making a sound. Then Ed, after standing on Al's shoulders, climbed to the roof of the train and headed towards the other end of the cart where the man was standing.

"Now," the man said, "I think you owe me an apology, little girl."

The girl quivered for a moment, her expression growing grim. After sitting silently for a few seconds, she glowered at him and said, "I'd never apologize to the likes of you. I'd rather die with my honor than know I was just as much of a coward as you."

The man seemed shocked at her arrogance at first, and then his face cracked into a grin and he laughed. "You've got guts, kid." He rested his finger on the trigger. "Maybe I should take a look at 'em."

The girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to pull the trigger on her.

The man chuckled and tightened his grip on the trigger. Suddenly, right before he was about to pull it, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey!"

He turned around and, before he could even see what was going on, Edward jumped up from behind him and kicked him in the face with his automail leg. The man spun from the force of the kick and landed, unconscious, on the ground. The gun flew out of his hand and slid across the floor of the train.

Alphonse came into the car from the back door. He grabbed the gun off of the floor and threw it out of the train window and into the water.

The passengers let out sighs of relief and the girl stared at the Elric boys in awe. The boys walked over and looked down at her. Edward kneeled down and untied her.

"That was a stupid thing you did…" Edward said without any expression.

She looked at him, shocked, and arched her brow.

Alphonse gasped at his brother's sudden remark. "Eh! B--but it was very brave!" he reassured the girl.

As the ropes came off of her arms, she sighed and rubbed the dents in her wrists where they were.

Edward stood up and chuckled. "Yeah. Guess it was." He grinned at the girl, who grinned back. Then, he noticed noise coming from the next car. "You untie the other passengers, we're heading to the front of the train." He looked at his brother. "Let's go, Al!" With that, he ran forward into the next car.

"Eh!" Al bowed to the girl and the other passengers. "Sorry, we have to go!" he said in a nervous voice and ran after Ed.

The girl sat there on the ground for a moment after the boys had left, replaying images of their faces in her mind. "Wait… aren't they--…"

After a long pause, suddenly one of the other passenger's voices broke the silence. "Hey!" a man said. "Are you gonna untie us, kid?!"

The girl snapped from her daze and turned her attention to the other passengers. "Oh, right!" she said with a nervous smile. "Sorry!" With that, she rose to her feet and rushed over to the other passengers, untying them one by one.

The boys ran forward through the next few cars. To their advantage, the cars held only passengers. The criminals had apparently already swept through those cars and taken any valuables. They ducked down behind one of the train's benches and whispered to each other. "Alright, Al," Edward said, "looks like they've already gone through here. I bet'cha their boss is up at the front car."

Al nodded. "Right, so then should we do the usual? I go through the cars and you take the roof?"

"Nah," Ed replied, tracing his chin with his fingers. "That routine's too predictable by now."

Alphonse sweat-dropped and muttered under his breath, "But… these people don't know who we are, how would they predict it?" He looked back at Ed and said to him, "So what do you want to do then?"

Edward hummed in thought and stared at the ground.

"I think I have an idea," a third voice whispered.

"Well," Ed said, "lemme have it!" He paused for a minute as he and his brother turned to see the girl from the previous car hiding beside them in the same fashion they were.

"You!" Al said in shock.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?! I thought you were untying the passengers!" Edward asked.

"Well," she said, "I did. There wasn't that many of them, and the other already-untied-passengers helped me out."

"Well," Ed replied, "go back to the other car!"

"Whaaa…?!" she whined loudly and pouted. "But I wanna help you guys!"

"Hey, I think there's someone in there," said a thuggish voice from outside.

The door slid open swiftly and Edward slammed her hand onto the girl's mouth as she was about to yell something out. "Shh," he whispered and placed his finger to his mouth. She nodded and he let go of her, peering back around the bench to see who had entered the car.

Two thuggish men with machine guns approached the back of the car where they were hiding.

"Alright," one of them yelled out, "if anyone's in here, come on out now!"

Edward sat silently, trying to rack his brain for an idea. Just before he was about to act, however, the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief with a transmutation circle sewn into it. Along with that, she had a handful of flowers.

The boys sat silently and watched her in awe. _She's an alchemist!_ Ed thought.

The circle on the handkerchief began to glow green and the flowers were bonded together and stretched into a vine. The vine crept across the floor and under the feet of the two men. They looked down as the vine branched off into many vines and started crawling up their legs. Screaming and struggling, the plant wrapped itself around them and tightened itself. They dropped their guns to the floor and collapsed. The men had fallen unconscious from the vines squeezing them so tightly.

Ed, Al, and the girl all rose to their feet. The brothers studied the girl with curious stares.

"You're an alchemist?!" Alphonse asked the obvious question and saved Ed the trouble.

She simply smiled and nodded. "Yep! I only use it in emergencies though, since I don't know too much."

"Well that was impressive for someone who doesn't know much about alchemy," Al said.

"Thanks!" She smiled and giggled. As she turned to look at Ed, he only stared her down with a gravely serious expression. "Eh…?" She blinked twice and arched an eyebrow at him. "Something wro—?"

"Who are you?" he asked in a rather blunt manner.

"Brother!" Al chimed in, shocked at his rude behavior. But then again, sometimes it didn't surprise him that Ed could be so direct.

"Who are you?" he repeated, staring at the girl who, oddly enough, seemed somehow familiar to him.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, guys! I'll try to have chapter three up soon as well. But with school and all, it may take a little while.

Please comment! I'd love to hear what you guys think about this before I continue writing!


End file.
